Two identical CDs regularly cost a total of $\$28.$ What is the cost in dollars of five of these CDs?
In general, 5 CDs will cost $\frac{5}{2}$ times as much as 2 CDs. Thus the desired cost is $28\cdot \frac{5}{2} = \boxed{70}$ dollars.